Breathe Easy
by Rainbow Worrier
Summary: Songfic from Blue's Breathe Easy. RenxPilika.


**Laura: This is my first SK fiction ever, took me ages to do, so please read and give me your honest thoughts! **

Looking down at the small piece of paper that was crumpled up inside his pocket, he checked if the address was correct. Asakura, right? It still looked the same since his first visit. Knocking hastily on the door, he was replied by a stone cold blonde. Anna. Inspecting him as in her deadly silence, as if he may have been a threat, she nodded and led him in.

Walking past numerous corridors she came to a sudden halt, her back still facing him.

'I should let you know,' she said in a monotone voice, 'we have someone here you haven't met yet.'

'And what do I care?' he asked suspiciously, 'Is he a shaman?'

'No,' she replied, 'his name is Rick. I just thought you should know, Ren.'

Confused by this, he shrugged and rolled his eyes. Sighing in defeat she carried on walking until they got to his room.

'We'll be outside,' she said, 'if you get lost, just follow to the source of destruction. Don't worry about the mess – it's Horo Horo's cleaning duty this week.'

Smirking, he could imagine the Ainu baka in a frilly pink apron and broom. Turning back to his room, he began to unpack. What did she mean he had to know? For all he knew this 'Rick' wasn't a threat. He wasn't even a shaman! But then again, Anna had a reason for everything. Deciding to come downstairs, he wanted to see this non-shaman for himself.

Anna was right. He could see the furniture lying around randomly on the floor. Major cracks in the wall had been made and the CD player was skipping the same line over and over. There was no way that he would be cleaning up this mess next week. Hearing the voices to match the scene, he followed them to the garden. It was beautiful. The sun left a golden glow on everything.

Yoh and Ryu were goofing around as usual, Tamao was feeding grapes to Horo Horo and somewhere in the distance was a guy he didn't recognise. _Must be Rick _he thought. He was with some girl, _kinda pretty_. Sudden shock paralysed his face. _No way, Pilika? _

**Cruel to the eye**

**I see the way he makes you smile**

**Cruel to the eye**

**Watching him hold what used to be mine**

'Shortpants! Watch out!'

Snapping back to reality, he saw the brick hurling towards him. Trying to dodge the bow – he failed miserably as it smacked him right in the eye.

'Hey Ren! Is the brick alright?' Yoh yelled running to his friend who was cursing something in chinese under his breath.

'Hehe just kidding! No seriously, you okay?'

Nodding slowly he stood up regaining his balance. Truth was, he wasn't okay. He just saw some guy canoodling with his girl. Well, technically she wasn't his girl, well, not anymore. The worse part was that she was over him, Ren. And now he'd made a complete fool of himself.  
Sulking, he went inside with his hand covering his eye.

**Why did I lie?**

**What did I walk away to find?**

**Oooh why?**

**Oooh why?**

He groaned as Tamao placed the cool bag of ice over his eye.

'Those guys can really get out of hand. I mean a brick? Anna's gonna make sure they learn their lesson for at least 2 months. I'm sure- huh?'  
It seemed that he hadn't been listening to a word the pinkette had been saying. He was in a trance – it was so obvious why.

'Ren,' she said catching his attention again. 'I, I understand. She's moved on. You'll realise that Rick isn't that bad – though Horo-san doesn't-.'

'- What makes you think that I haven't moved on?' he snapped knocking over a chair in the process. 'Just because she's here with some other guy do you expect me to curl up in a ball and cry? Do you? Huh?'

Her eyes welled up for a moment but regaining her dignity, she ran off.

Growling, he realised how stupid he must have looked. Taking in a breath, he walked over to the fridge to find some milk.

'So I hear you're the great Ren Tao.'

Feeling the muscles in his neck visibly tense up, he picked up his milk and responded with a grunt.

'I'm Rick,' he said holding out his hand.

'So I've heard,' Ren stated ignoring his hand, keeping his eyes focused on this guy.

'Just to let you know,' he started returning his hand, 'Pilika and I are quite happy together – I don't want you getting in my way, get it?'

Ignoring his dirty looks Ren just replied with, 'You have no idea who you're dealing with,' before he left the kitchen.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on him? Who was he kidding? It was perfect nature that he would be mad at him. He wasn't even a shaman and still he was threatening Ren. _Pathetic_, he thought, _maybe I should just rest and I'll get off on a better foot tomorrow._

**I…can't breathe easy**

**I can't sleep at night**

**Til you're by my side**

Tossing and turning in his futon, Ren stared at the ceiling in hope it would help him calm him down. _I don't get it. I'm exhausted yet I cannot get myself to fall into slumber._

'Maybe there is something plaguing your mind, master Ren.'

'Nonsense Bason. I have nothing for my mind to be occupied by.'

'Of course Master Ren.'

**No I…can't breathe easy**

**I can't dream yet another dream**

**Without you lying next to me**

**There's no air**

Opening his eyes, the light crept through the curtains, helping him to see properly. Although his vision was blurred, he could make out that some on was sitting on the end of his bed. Rubbing his eyes, _Pilika?_

'Morning Ren,' she said cheerily. Too cheerily. 'Or should I say Afternoon.'

'What do you want?' he grunted but secretly embarrassed that she was seeing him wake up like this.

'Oh, I was wondering if you were okay, but you seem to be in your super shitty mood,' she added, 'you didn't even say hi yesterday.'

'How could I say hi when you're with that asshole?' Ren replied stiffly.

'You're the asshole here, Ren,' she said defensively, 'you've been acting weird since you've got here.'

'_Have I?_' he challenged.

'Yes,' she exasperated, trying her best to keep her cool, 'and everyone else can see it too. You're more distant and moodier than usual. You haven't eaten and it looks like you haven't slept well either. I'm worried about you Ren.'

'Well maybe I'm not the one that you should be worried about,' Ren said holding his breath as if it were the only thing holding him up, keeping him strong, 'that _boyfriend _of yours doesn't love you. He doesn't respect you. He's leading you on.'

Wrong words.

'_Why?_' she whispered, her face clenching up. Tears began to well up and with all of her might she managed to keep her words to herself. _It's not worth it, _she thought as she walked out slamming the door in the process.

**Curse me inside**

**For every word that caused you to cry**

**Curse me inside**

**I won't forget, no I won't baby**

_Why did I say that?_ He asked himself in doubt. _Why am I always supposed to be right? Who am I kidding? I'm losing it. Stupid baka._

Getting up, he pulled on his red sleeveless shirt and combed his hand through his hair. _So much for starting the day on a better foot. Better make it better now or everyone will have a cow.  
_Standing behind the young ainu's door, he could hear the faint sobs fade as she heard his footsteps.

'Go away.'

Ignoring her orders, he stepped inside meeting her bloodshot eyes. 'I came to apologise,' he said simply.

'So apologise,' she said rubbing her eyes.

'_Pilika. _I'm sorry that I- huh?' Noticing that the bluenette was smirking, he stopped. 'Forget it.'

'Aww, I'm just kidding Ren-kun,' she said wrapping her arms round him in a hug, 'I'm sorry too.'

Holding her into his arms, he felt himself melt. _So young, so innocent_, he thought, if only he could just touch those pink lips for one last time. He looked into those aqua orbs, so deep he could just lose himself into them forever. He could see the same longing look in her eyes and feel her warm breath on his face. _Soothing.  
_Feeling a blush creeping across his face, he let go. He couldn't kiss her. Not now, she had a boyfriend. And even if he was an asshole, she loved him, not Ren.

'Ren?'

Silence. He couldn't do it. He couldn't even look at her straight. It would be easier if he left. So he did, leaving the young ainu girl confused and alone in her room.

**I don't know why (don't know why)**

**I left the one I was looking to find **

**Oooh…why? Oooh…why?**

**Why?**

Standing by the river, he felt the breeze against his skin. _Don't know why _he thought _the river was always so soothing to watch_. Calm on the surface but underneath was deep with hidden secrets. Above all, the river was always moving, _like her _he thought. _Stupid._ Everything reminded him of her, or, maybe it was just because she was the only thing on his mind. Shaking these thoughts away he turned to see the blue haired shaman. _Great, just what I need._

'Dude, we need to talk.'

'There's nothing to talk about,' Ren stated matter of factly. But that changed when the Ainu boy pulled him onto the bench.

'Yes there is and you know it,' Horo Horo said forcing each word out as calm as possible, 'you haven't even cussed me since you got here.'

'No one told me she had a boyfriend,' he found himself saying getting angrier. 'Is it that bad that I shouldn't know?'

'No one knew,' the ainu boy said equally irritated, 'he just showed up with her. I don't know who's he's supposed to be fooling. I mean, he doesn't even know we're shaman.'

'Then why didn't you help me out?' Ren asked more enraged. 'Why did you let me make a fool of myself?'

'Because you kept bragging that you were over her!' cried Horo Horo.

'I am!' the Tao boy yelled, 'I am well and truly over your sister, get it?'

'Then can you please act like you are,' Horo cried again but this time slightly more pleading, 'you're not only making this difficult for yourself but for everyone else too, not to mention Pilika.'

_Pilika._ He was always like that with her name. It gave him both the feeling of pleasure and pain. But being in the situation that he was in, it was basically pain.

**I…can't breath easy**

**I can't sleep at night**

**Til you're by my side**

'Umm…hello, Ren?' Horo's hand waved in front of his face. Snapping back to reality, he glared at his friend.

'What?'

'You haven't been listening to a word I said! You blanked out for almost 5 minutes! Geez, isn't it obvious to you that it's you she loves more, not Rick. Why do you always deny this?'

'Because,' Ren said looking back to the river, 'I've learnt how strong love is. When we broke up I could feel it,' he said clenching his fist, 'I could feel it destroying me inside. I'm a strong man, Ainu, but I'm not strong enough to bear that pain again.'

**No I…can't breathe easy**

**I can't dream yet another dream**

**Without you lying next to me**

**There's no air**

'You'll destroy yourself more if you stand back and say nothing, Ren' Horo said placing his hand on his shoulder, 'trust me, I know.' Replied with silence, he sighed and walked away.

Staring back into the reflection in the river, he sighed. If it were true why didn't he see it? Why didn't she show it? If he had gotten over her then why did he feel so much pain when he saw them together?

**Out of my mind**

**Nothing makes sense anymore**

Heading back to the Asakura residence, he passed the couple on the way. Fighting all temptation to punch the lights out of this 'Rick', his curled up his fists and counted to 10. It seemed like 10 would never come though. He was still enraged. _Calm down _he told himself, _we're almost there. _Stopping dead in his tracks, realised that maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. Being around the other couples would make him feel uncomfortable and it wasn't likely that they'd feel sorry for him. Turning round he decided the next best idea. Alcohol.

**I want you back in my life**

**That's all I'm breathing for**

Staring at he bottle for what seemed like eternity, he couldn't deny it, he still loved. And it was only because he was slightly drunk that he started to say this, and his whole life story, to Bason, which caused him awkward looks from the bartender.

'I think it would be wise if we left now Master Ren.'

Looking round the bar, he saw several different low lives highly drunk singing along to some song he hadn't heard before. One winked at him. Shivering he nodded in agreement and left.

**Oooooohhhh…**

Walking back to square one, he felt the rain begin to fall. Ignoring it, he followed a different route back to the Asakura residence; something made him go that way. The rain pelted heavier, his clothes began to stick to his skin and he had to sweep his bangs out of his eyes.

He could see a faint light in the distance and voices. One sounded troubled. For some reason, maybe instinct, he followed the voices into the light.

Pilika POV

'No!' I cried trying to release myself from him, but he was too strong. His friends were laughing at my struggle. I truly felt like crying then and there. I thought he loved me. _I can't give up now_ I remember telling myself as I kept trying to pull myself from his grasp. Pulling me tight to his waist, the rain fell harder, making it more difficult for me to move. I could feel all hope fading.

'Just a little taste,' he whispered into my ear. I could help but whimper as he traced his tongue my ear and neck, his friends just snickered at me.

'Leave her alone.'

Normal POV

'Leave her alone.'

Looking up from the ainu girl he was holding, obviously pissed, he grinned. 'Ah, Tao boy! You came in time- we're just getting to the good part.'

'I'll tell you for the last time – Leave her alone.'

' 'fraid not Rennyboy,' Rick said stepping towards Ren. 'You see, there's more of us than there is of you and if you don't want to get hurt-.'

'- you shouldn't be worrying about me being the one getting hurt,' he threatened holding his fists up in motion but the only response he got was a laugh.

'Tao boy wouldn't have the guts-.' Cut off by the scream, everyone looked down to the broken legs. They hadn't anticipated the kick would be so powerful. The wound was messy. Bloody. Worse, the bone was barely visible amongst it all.

'Shi-it' one of his friends managed to say before they all began to run off carrying their wounded friend.

Burying her head in his shoulder, she managed to speak.

'I'm sorry Ren.'

'What for? He was the one duping you,' he said still somewhat irritated.

'Not that,' she said looking up to him, 'I'm sorry I never saw the truth that was in front of me all along. I, I. It's you that I love, Ren san.'

**Can't sleep at night**

**Til you're by my side**

**No I…can't breathe easy**

**I can't dream yet another dream**

**Without you lying next to me **

**There's no air**

'I'm sorry I never saw the truth that was in front of me all along. I, I. It's you that I love, Ren san.'

Pressing his lips against hers, he felt himself lost in their own world. So long he'd waited to hear those words and although he knew he would hurt, he knew that with Pilika, he wasn't alone. Combing their hands through each other's wet hair they felt their shared pain grow into something more passionate, their heated kiss left them hungry for more but stopping, Ren held her close, as if he could lose her again.

'And I, I love you also Pilika chan.'

**There's no air**


End file.
